Go Go Power Rangers Issue 22
Issue 22 is the twenty-second issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is the second tie-in issue to the Necessary Evil story event featured in the main Power Rangers book. Synopsis Faced with the terrible consequences of a war they cannot remember, the Power Rangers are left to pick up the pieces of Shattered Grid, but the effect on the Morphing Grid may be more than they can handle. When put to the test, what will they choose-the world, or their team?''https://shop.boom-studios.com/comics/detail/9689/go-go-power-rangers-22-cvr-a-main-shavrin Plot A flashback to Jason fighting the Green Ranger in Rita's Palace is shown. Nine months after Arrival Day, the Rangers are in a private conference in the Command Center about Tommy, debating wether or not he should be allowed on the team after Zordon suggested recruiting Tommy when he is freed from Rita's spell. Trini is uncertain if this is a good idea and Zack is against the very idea, letting past events be an indicator of why he mistrusts Tommy as he did try to kill them. Billy is surprisingly in support of it as it would give them strength in numbers and add the Dragonzord to their arsenal. Kimberly is sympathetic to Tommy, as despite having the power to take out all five of them, he is the victim of mind control and needs support. Zack fires back that he was offered the Dragon Power Coin, but didn't get brainwashed and turned it down and thinks its suspicious when it comes to Tommy, that he could be lying about being mind controlled. Kimberly thinks Zack is being unfair, but Zack continues and says that ''IF they can break him free, there is no guarantee that Tommy won't go back to Rita if they free him. Trini admits that despite Zack being a bit of a jerk about this, he could be right, one wrong move could kill them all. Kimberly responds that it could also save their lives. Billy slams his hands on the table and says that they can go back and forth on this all day or end up hating each other, asking Jason to make the final call. Jason does not feel comfortable making such a decision, as this is a person's life they are talking about and how it possibly affects them. Billy says that they trust Jason with their lives every day and his judgement. Everyone except Zack goes along with that logic, who agrees reluctantly. Billy then asks again for Jason to make the call...should Tommy be let in if he is freed? In the present, Jason fights the Blue Emissary, thinking he is an enemy. However, he is quickly pushed aside into a wall and the Emissary says that while he apologizes for any injuries, time, while malleable, is of the essence. Jason still does not remember him even after the entity explains who he is and how they stopped Lord Drakkon, as Jason only remembers the first time he encountered the evil Ranger. The Blue Emissary doesn't seem surprised as "linear minds" are fragile and Jason's memories were probably wiped when the universe reconstituted itself. Jason asks why he is here then if everything went back to "normal". The Blue Emissary says almost everything has been restored, but there is a problem with the Grid as Morphin' energy is seeping out across the universe and altering individuals across galaxies. He requires Jason's services again to aid him in saving the universe. Jason wants to contact Zordon to let him in on this, but the Blue Emissary says that he has endangered the new timeline too much already by being here to interact with Jason and it could be worse if more are involved. They need to depart in secrecy, Jason declines as his current situation is that the Mighty Morphin team are a man down and they need all the help they can to stop Lord Zedd. Jason also is in disbelief he led an army of Rangers when he can barely operate and organize a single team and thinks the entity made a mistake. Annoyed, the Blue Emissary says he finds the perception of linear beings tedious and apologizes for what he is about to do as he stretches his hand out to Jason's forehead. In the Command Center, Billy is still trying to find a way to recharge the Dragon Power Coin, but Alpha 5 replies they have used every possible scan to try and find an energy source to jumpstart it with no results. Billy then suggests they try to find Rita Repulsa's space dumpster so they can get details on how to restore the coin. Zordon says they are already searching, but Billy then suggests they use the Firebird Thunderzord in space to boost the signal of their scanners. Zordon sees that Billy is worked up and suggests he go home and rest, but then Billy snaps at him shouting that the sage isn't listening to him. Billy then apologizes, saying he didn't mean it,but Zordon understands as they all care about Tommy. Billy says it is more than that, he used to be afraid of being a Ranger but it made him a better person and he would not want to go back to the way it was before. If Tommy's powers can be taken away, then that means theirs can be taken away as well, he needs to come up with a solution and fix this. Alpha admires Billy's dedication and Zordon says that they can figure this out together somehow and just because Tommy isn't the Green Ranger does not mean he will not always be a Ranger. At Angel Grove Park, Kimberly is showing off some gymnastics to a crowd. Matt drops by and asks if she wants to walk with him, in reality he is concerned for her as he knows something is up with Tommy. Kimberly at first denies this but Matt has figured out Tommy was the Green Ranger and now the Green Ranger is gone and Tommy and Kimberly were dating. Kimberly confesses Tommy has some stuff to deal with and is visiting his uncle and doesn't want to go into further details right now. Matt says that's okay, he has to get back to his jogging, but if she ever is feeling down or needs to talk, she can trust him. On the Moon, Finster is trying his hand at making a clay monster, only to be interrupted by Lord Zedd. Finster thinks his creations simply don't meet the standards of the evil emperor so he's trying harder. Lord Zedd tells him the reason he never uses Finster's creations and uses the things people cherish to create monsters is because the clay figures have no meaning. Taking what enemies hold dear then defiling and corrupting it gives Zedd power, as he can bring out fear and other negative emotions from the ordeal, thus he wins even if he loses by scarring his enemies. Until one of Finster's creations can do that, they are nothing but useless clay, breaking the sculpture Finster was making with his iron grip and walking away. At a daycare, Trini and Zack are volunteering to help with activities for the kids. Trini is looking after Mr. Loppsy, the daycare's pet rabbit and puts him back in his cage. She tells the children that its time to go outside and they can tend to the garden and Zack should check the caudex to see if the kids are overwatering the plants. Zack mocks her for "plantsplaing" him, but Trini explains that she loves doing this as it give her something tangible to latch onto as a way of coping. Zack wonders why she doesn't just mindlessly binge watch TV on the couch for a few hours like he does, but she knows he is lying as she saw the scribbles on his notepad on the plans he makes to avoid explaining to his folks his status as a Ranger by becoming a "nighttime vigilante hero". Trini goes on to say it gives her a sense of normalcy and control to help kids and take care of pets, actually seeing the results of the good she does rather than from high up in a Megazord, apart from those in Angel Grove. Seeing their smiles helps her sleep at night and help the kids forget about giant monsters for a bit. Squatt enters the daycare classroom and abducts Mr. Loppsy from his cage, telling Lord Zedd that he has acquired a creature that will take down the Rangers. He places it near Zack and Trini as they continue talking and then the newly formed Warbunny attacks just as Zack is about to put his arm around Trini. In this new form, Mr. Loppsy has become a buff humanoid rabbit who "sounds Austrian" and believes he was imprisoned rather than cared for and wants to take revenge on the daycare by smashing it. Trini orders Zack to evacuate the kids while she contacts the others. Alpha sends the Rangers he can contact to their location, while Billy admits that having a Rabbit as a template for a monster is rather clever due to their natural vision and leaping abilities. Zordon warns the Rangers to be careful as Lord Zedd's monsters prey on their weaknesses. Kimberly checks in, but when they try to contact Jason, he does not respond. When the four assemble, they wonder where Jason is but decide to not wait around due to the situation and morph. Despite their attempts to calm Warbunny, the rabbit warrior only desires to smash the Rangers. Lord Zedd merrily admires the destructive capabilities of Warbunny and intends to kill the Rangers this day so no one can oppose him. Warbunny unleashes an energy blast from his hammer upon slamming it into the ground and knocks the Rangers back. Kimberly tries to use her bow, but Warbunny deflects her projectiles. Without Jason to lead them, they don't know what to do and wonder where he is. In the final page, the Blue Emissary is hovering over Jason, who is lying on the floor convulsing as red energy crackles out of his eyes! To Be Continued.... Errors * During one of the Blue Emissary's Ranger transformation shifts, he becomes the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger, but due to the way the panel is shaded, the blue ink color turns violet. Covers GGPR_22_Yearbook_variant.jpg|Yearbook variant by Miguel Mercado GGPR_22_Social_Variant.jpg|Social Media variant by Johanna the Mad GGPR_22_Retro_Album_cover_variant.jpg|Retro Album cover variant Notes *'Retro Album Cover Reference:' *According to the Social Media variant cover, Tommy's social username is Swoliver, a combination of his last name and the slang word "swole", a term bodybuilders use to describe getting more muscular and fit through training. Since Kimberly took the photo, her username is revealed as well, Totaleclipseofthehart, a pun on both her last name and a reference to the . *Zack's comment about Tommy going back to Rita if he is freed from her control is a nod to what triggered the events of the World of the Coinless timeline. *Zordon's comments about Tommy indicate he is in the early inital phases of planning what will become the White Ranger project. *This issue gives an explanation as to why the Rangers do so much volunteer work, it is a coping mechanisim to relieve the stress from thier day to day superhero lives.